The Third Wheel
by ellie2498
Summary: Cody feels left out :( I know it sounds lame, but it's not! At least, I hope not! NoCo one-shot, rated T for mild language and cheesy romance stuff.


**I've had a lot of experiences where I'm the third wheel, so I thought I should write about it.**

**I don't own Total Drama or anything, because if I did, it would be much more awesome.**

* * *

No matter what, I'm always the third wheel.

And let me tell you. It sucks. I **hate **being the third wheel.

Noah's always the first wheel, or the leader. Then, Owen, or Izzy, or Eva, or basically anybody else, is the second-in-command. Lastly, there's me.

Why does this happen, you ask? Because I'm too nice. Is it even possible to be too nice? Yes. I'm apparently not assertive enough to be anything but left out. If I don't want to do something, I'm automatically overruled, two over three. I'm too nice to complain or anything. I just get dragged along. Sometimes, I wish I had better friends. Ones that respected and appreciated what I had to say, or at least acknowledged my existence.

Even as a child, my parents didn't pay much attention to me, even though I'm an only child. Once, when my dad was mad at me, he yelled at me that I was a mistake. That they never meant to have a kid. I was only nine when he said this, and I remember crying myself to sleep that night. I remember it like it was yesterday, how his eyes blazed with fury and a vein was threatening to pop right out of his forehead. He was so loud, I'm surprised I'm not deaf. That kind of memory sticks with you forever, no matter how hard you try to forget it.

The only person that actually likes me, and listens to me, is Sierra. But she lives halfway across the country, so I never get to see her in person. At first, yes, I didn't like her and thought she was a major stalker. However, after the pressure of being on Total Drama was removed, we became pretty good friends.

Often, I think, "What would happen if I finally put my foot down? If I made them listen to me?" Once, I told my mom about my dilemma and asked her what I should do about it, since she's my mom, and she's supposed to give me motherly advice. Guess what she told me. Just guess. She said, "You shouldn't say anything to them about it. They might get mad at you and never talk to you again. You should be lucky you have any friends, because kids like you usually grow up to become forever alone, and are creepy hermits that you have to be sure to keep your loved ones away from." When she said this, I started to cry. Instead of comforting me, she said, "Hey, it's the truth. There's no denying it. Maybe your friends don't like you because you're a crybaby." Then she left for work.

You see my problem, don't you?

* * *

One day, I was over at Noah's house. It was awesome because it was just the two of us. Definately the best afternoon I'd had in... Weeks? Months?

But it didn't last long. Owen came bumbling over.

"Hey, little buddy!" he yelled. Noah was too concentrated on his video game to respond.

"Hey Owen," I said.

"Oh, hey Cody! Didn't see you over there," he replied. Of course. "Hey, Noah! Can I see your brother's new red ant farm?"

"What? Oh yeah, sure." He paused the game, then led the way to his brother's room.

Halfway there, I realized the problem.

"W-wait guys. I'm allergic to red ants," I spoke loudly.

"C'mon Cody! They're just little ants! Lighten up," Owen said.

"Yeah, they're practically harmless," Noah agreed.

"I don't know. I'm gonna wait out here."

"Suit yourself," mumbled Noah, as he and Owen went inside his brother's room. I don't really mind waiting, especially if it saves me from being Epi-penned. After a couple of minutes, the doorbell rang. I don't think they heard it, and no one else was going to answer it, so I did.

"HEY CODY!" Sierra screeched, then wrapped me in a hug.

"Wha... what are you doing here?" I asked from within the depths of her lime green shirt.

"I went over to your house, but you weren't there, so I figured you'd be here! And I was right!"

"No, I mean what are you doing... in this city?"

"My family's moving over here! Isn't that great?! I tried to call you, but you never answered." Right. Because Noah and Izzy decided to find out what would happen if they put a cell phone in the microwave. _My _cell phone.

"What is _she _doing here?" Noah demanded. "I don't allow _stalkers _in my house."

"I just came to see Cody!" Sierra cried.

"Of course you did. Now go away."

"Noah," I butt in. "Can I talk to you? _Alone_?"

A look of fear showed on his face, but only for a second. I might've imagined it. He followed me onto his back porch. As soon as he closed the door, I finally said what needed to be said a long time ago.

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

He looked surprised, then quickly smirked. "What?"

"Oh, like you don't know. You've pushed me around, taken advantage of me, made fun of me, called me names, and now you're pushing my friends out the door?"

"Cody-"

"No. Okay? No. Don't _Cody _me. It's too late for that. I don't even know why I've stuck around with you for all these years. You're meaner than... than... _Heather._"

"Cody-"

"I'm done. I've had enough. Goodbye, Noah." I started to storm back inside, but he caught my arm.

"Co_dy._"

I turned around and did a double-take when I saw the tears running down his cheeks."Oh, Noah, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-"

"I didn't want to be mean to you! I had to!"

"Wait, what?"

"Cody, I don't even know why I'm telling you this, because, I mean, it's obvious you..." he faltered.

"It's okay. You can tell me."

"Well... from the moment I met you, I...I've had...a crush...on you."

I didn't know what to think. I was definitely not expecting that.

"I didn't even realize I was...gay...until I met you, Cody. Then, I didn't know what to do about it. I've never really had a crush on anyone before, at least not one as big as I have on you." He refused to meet my gaze. "I decided not to...not to let you figure out my true feelings about you by covering them up."

"And acting like a bitch?"

"Yeah. Yeah, I guess I was being a bitch. I'm...sorry about that."

I couldn't find the right words to say, so instead, I kissed him. Softly. On the lips. He tasted oddly like mac-and-cheese. When I pulled back, he stared at me with surprise. I guess actions do speak louder than words.

"Let's go back inside." I smiled, then headed towards the door. He stood still with shock, then followed.

Sierra pulled me over and whispered, "Are you guys okay? I heard yelling."

"We're perfect," I whispered back, still wearing a smile. It was touching that she cared about me so much, but I guess I'm already in a relationship now. Sorry Sierra, but Noah beat you in stealing my heart.

* * *

**Please review! Sorry the ending was a little cheesy but... what're ya gonna do?**


End file.
